Crosswisers
The Crosswisers are a group of Vigilantes similar to that of Baron , they exist years in the future after all heroes have died out, eliminating "Controllers" and "Bouncers", enforcers for the corrupt Government, in order to reclaim freedom across the planet. Origin The Crosswisers (a Synonym of Opposites) originated from different locations across the corrupt planet run by an ever growing Government who are based on an island seperate from the rest of the dying world. They formed together piece by piece, attempting to find their way "home" and off the island used as a prison for the planets occupation. The Crosswisers are formed of four members, Guillotine, Hotshot, Power-boy, and Bat. The Occupation The Occupation is a key event in the lives of the Crosswisers. It's the main story of how they were brought together, and attempted to overtake the government and go Home. The term "Home" is used often, but no place is ever mentioned by it's actual name, stating that they don't know where Home is, anywhere than the land the population have been stored upon. Bat Bat is considered the "lead member" of the Crosswisers. He's often seen wearing black and blue, with a bat printed on the front of his shirt and tattooed onto his left fist. He has less sympathy towards those they kill than the other members, although he's the most emotionally unstable, and secretly is trying to get at the government than get home. His weapon of choice is a bat shaped blade-boq. In the story, he is the first appearance, as a child, and watches as his parents are shipped to another part of the country. For more information on Bat click here. Guillotine The mute member of the group, Guillotine wears a full-face Bandana of which his hair hangs over - no one can see or hear him. Despite his silence Guillotine is a skilled blade-user, and carries a single Katana strapped upside down on his back. He is the most honourable of the group and will never kill unfairly. For more information visit his page here. Hotshot The quick, agile, and big headed marksman is well known for his skills with two pistols which are noticeably similar to the ones Baron uses (one shoots electrical bolts while the other shoots ultra-hot lasers). He often gets the group into trouble, and is an ex-criminal. Despite his jolly appearance he is emotionally scarred after seeing his parents killed when resisting to leave for another part of the planet. You can find out more here. Power-boy Power-boy (in no way related to DC character(s) Power Boy) is the youngest of the group, and only a young child when the Occupation began, although when he joins the team he is fifteen. He's the team's "wrench" and fixes almost anything. He was giving his name after miraculously giving power to their car. However he isn't just an electrician, and can often get out of tight situations with his fast reflexes and tazer-club. More can be read about him here.